


Beneath Your Beautiful

by jewelofmandalore



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothel AU, Chancellor Organa, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Lots of Angst, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Prostitutes, Recovery, Representative Rex Fett of Naboo, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelofmandalore/pseuds/jewelofmandalore
Summary: In another universe, Chancellor Organa had no choice but to engage in a galactic war with the CIS. Senator Amidala is doing everything in her power to end the conflict, with the help of her closest friend and Naboo Representative Rex Fett. While the war proceeds and politicians loose focus of the people, the Republic begins to crumble with more criminal behavior, becoming a playground for bounty hunters and the crime lords of the galaxy. One night Rex stumbles upon a beautiful Togruta who's been sold into slavery, but one night at some brothel might turn into true love and a new life for them both...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had this idea at 1:00am this morning and here we are.
> 
> (also Ahsoka's outfit is basically Princess Leia's from Return of the Jedi lol)

Rex had never been to a brothel before.

Hells, he'd never even known that there  _were_ these kinds of institutions on Naboo.

But, it had been a long day given that Padme left on maternity leave this morning and gave him all of her senatorial duties. Rex  _was_ grateful for the position, but how did she make it look so easy? From watching her you would've though all you needed to do was wear elaborate hair-do's and give dramatic yet empowering speeches. 

That was  _so_ not it. 

So here he was, opening a heavy wooden door leading into one of the finer establishments on Naboo. If Cody every found out, Rex would never hear the end of it. 

The entrance room was fairly dark even though it was approaching nighttime, and there were long velvet curtains over every window. Next to the door was a bench with a cushion atop that seated 3 other men. A tall Correllian man with blue hair stood in front of what look to be a check in table wearing a fine suit. There were two hallways on either side of the check in counter with numerous doors. Carefully, Rex approached the man mustering up quite a bit of courage. He leaned over the counter meeting the clerk half way, "I'm here for  _a night to remember._ " He stated inwardly cringing at the line he quoted from one of Cody's favorite holo-dramas. The Correllian flashed a wicked grin, and leaned back. "Mr. Fett. We haven't had the pleasure of serving you here before. Tough day at work?" Rex nodded. "-Hm well I have the perfect antidote, Follow me." The man left the desk and headed down the left hallway, with Rex following. 

"We have a couple of rules though. The ladies will initiate intimacy, and then you have control. This particular establishment also only provides the services of exotic species, so you won't be finding yourself with a human tonight. Pay her after you  _finish_ , and she'll handle things with us. Finally, enjoy your night sir." He said with a devilish smile opening one of the doors. 

Hesitantly, Rex walked in keeping his hands to his sides. Aliens? He'd never been with one before, hopefully they weren't too different from normal girls. 

The room he was placed in was quite pretty actually, the walls were adorned with colorful sashes wrapping across the ceilings, and the large couch was patterned with elaborate stripings and other designs. Candles and incense burned leaving a spicy yet sweet smell in the air. He took a seat on the edge of the couch and patiently waited for this mystery women to show herself. 

After about 3 minutes, Rex heard a jangling coming from behind a red and gold curtain. He followed the curtains movements, swallowing the lump in his throat. It swayed a bit before opening up to a breathtaking, Togruta?

He'd never personally seen one before, they were known not to often leave their planet, and he doubted they would come to Naboo if they did. 

But she was  _beautiful._

Easily one of the most beautiful people he's ever seen. 

Her skin was a rusty orange with two white stripes wrapping around her upper thighs. She was well toned and had curves in all the right places, but still kept a lovely frame. The Togruta's face was dazzling, different white facial markings and gold glitter smeared on the cheekbones. Plush pink lips, and those eyes, as blue as the oceans the Gungans lived in. He could stare in them all day. What really caught his attention were her headsails, beautiful white and blue striped Montrals and Lekku that curved upwards and hung downwards. They weren't too long though so she must have been around Rex's age. 

He felt his pants tighten instantly and watched helplessly as this heavenly body sashayed across the floor to him. When she spoke, she practically  _purred_. "Welcome to Raz's blondie." She said slowly rubbing her hand along his short buzzed blonde hair. She placed either hand on his two shoulders and lowered herself into his lap. His breath caught in his throat. 

"The name's Ahsoka, what's yours pretty boy?"

"R-Rex." He spluttered placing his hands on her waist. Internally, he was kicking himself because on a regular day he was quite a hit with the ladies.  _Not tonight I guess._

"Hm well Rex, I hear you want a night to remember. I can do that for you." Ahsoka whispered snapping her fingers, causing the candles to fizzle out, leaving them alit by moonlight only. 

She placed a soft kiss on his lips waiting for him to kiss her back. Rex did, but used a touch more force pulling her closer. They tasted each other for a few more moments, before Ahsoka slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. He complied, and tugged on the string that held her dark red bralette in place. She shimmied out of it freeing her perky breasts. He stared at them for a second, admiring them, before he continued kissing her taking one in his hand and massaging them. She hummed into their kiss making his pants even tighter. 

Ahsoka pulled the shirt off of him and ran he hands over his well chiseled abdomen. "You're wonderful." She purred once more smiling into the kiss. Despite his best efforts, Rex blushed at the compliment.

Even though this _was_ a brothel, and Ahsoka  _was_  a prostitute, he felt it unbecoming he were to remove her skirt exposing her fully to him. She must have caught onto his train of thoughts, "Are we going to keep do  _this_ , or would you rather do something else?" Ahsoka asked already knowing the answer. Rex simply stared up at her dumbfounded. She giggled.  _Little gods_ what he would do to hear that sound again.

Agonizingly slow, the Togruta stood up and moved her hips a bit, transfixing the man in front of her. Gradually she undid every gold clasp that held the measly piece of fabric over her sex. It pooled around her ankles and she ran her hands up over her body before kneeling in front of him. Ahsoka removed his belt first, and then made quick work of his pants tossing them to the side. 

She seemed to take a deep breath once she saw the size of his member, then jumped right back into kissing him. He paused, he should ask her, it was common curtesy. "Anything I should know about making love to a Togruta, I don't want to hurt you." He asked resting his forehead against hers, breathily heavily. Ahsoka froze a bit, looking puzzled. She gulped and then looked, grateful?

"Just take it slow, and  _careful_. I'm a little narrower than humans, it might take some adjusting." She whispered back. Rex nodded, he could do this. Gently he pushed her onto the couch and leaned over her. 

Her delicate hands cupped his face as she whimpered slightly, wanting more from him. Rex fondled her for a bit more, and then reached two fingers down to her heated core. 

She was soaked, and her hips bucked up to meet his touch. Very slowly, he slipped one and then two fingers inside of her, hoping to prep her for his entrance. Rex kneeded his fingers into her mindful of her facial expressions making sure he wasn't hurting her. After a trilling whistle he quickly pulled out and froze. Had he done something wrong? 

Ahsoka looked embarrassed. "Sorry, that was my, native language...it just felt really good was all." She said explaining the high pitched sound. Rex smiled, it was kind of cute seeing her embarrassed. 

She shifted so she was aligned with him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grabbed his member, and placed the tip at her entrance. It did look rather large compared to her. Slowly, he pushed in not going too far yet. Ahsoka's eyes shut, and her face scrunched up. Rex stopped, worried he was hurting her, but she pushed herself farther onto him. After a bit of work, he was flush against her thighs breathing in the thick cinnamon scent of her sex. 

His thrusts began slow, making sure she could handle it. Curious, he reached a hand up to her lekku and began gently stroking it. Ahsoka moaned into the touch, arching her back. Startled he stopped, but after her reaction, he began again firmer this time. Her once Caribbean blue eyes had taken on a darker shade filled with lust and adoration.

She moaned, Rex grunted, their thrusts began more erratic, driving him deeper inside her. After one particular hard thrust, she cried out in pleasure arching her back off of the couch. Her walls clamped down hard around him, almost to the point of pain. He tipped over the edge as well, spilling into her. Ahsoka whispered his name over and over again, as if it was a prayer. 

Still conjoined after their release, they panted against one and other. Slothfully she stroked his head as he rested it onto her cooler skin. Ahsoka chuckled. "That was, pretty amazing." She praised kissing the top of his head. "Y-yeah. It was." He replied meeting her eyes. 

Rex pulled out and sat up regaining his breath. He reached for his pants and pulled them on, not bothering to tie them up. He also handed her the outfit she was wearing before. Reluctantly, Ahsoka took it. "Your done?" She asked confused. Rex shrugged, "I definitely got more than I bargained for, I don't see why we have to continue going at it if it's too much for you." He said leaning back into the couch. Watching him carefully, Ahsoka put her clothes back on. "Well you still have me for an hour so...." She dragged on obviously not sure what to do with herself if she wasn't providing a hole for someone to stick it. 

"We can talk, get to know each other a bit. If you want." Rex suggested  turning his body so he was facing her. Skeptical, Ahsoka nodded shifting so she was comfortable. 

"Sorry, it's just no one's really asked about me before. And my job isn't to make conversation with people." She said looking down. Rex bit the inside of his cheek, why would this girl stay at a place like this when she could be so much more?  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, and please tell me if I'm crossing a line here but, why do you work here if you get treated that way?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Ahsoka let a superficial chuckle escape.   
  


"I don't have much of a choice  _Rex_." She said gesturing to the collar she wore around her neck. He had though it was a fashion choice. "My parents sold me to the Hutt clan after discovering I was a pretty little thing that would fetch a fine price.  I was raised among the other girls who were too young to work, but we did simple dancing for shows. When I came of age I was distributed to one of their  _fine_ establishments. Which is what brings me here. My exotic look-" Ahsoka used finger quotations. "-proved to be quite the money maker. I am property of the Hutt clan, Mr. Fett." She finished. 

Rex sat there, inwardly cringing. He probably shouldn't have asked. 

It also left him with an abundance of questions though. 

"Nexu got your tongue? Surprised not every one has a perfect life like you,  _representative_?" Ahsoka asked, mockingly.

He huffed, boy was she wrong.

"Actually, my parents died when I was three, and my older brother five. We lived in an orphanage for a while, until the Amidala's asked to see the Fett children since our parents were good friends of theirs. They eventually adopted us, raised us like their own. But I had to work for my place. Wasn't easy becoming Representative I'll tell you that. Lot of people didn't think it was right that someone not of the actual Amidala bloodline taking up the position. You're right, my childhood was no where near as difficult as yours, but I don't want you thinking my life was all perfect and what not." Rex said, not realizing he had spilled that much of himself. Usually he was pretty reserved

This Togruta was doing things to him. 

Ahsoka looked at him intently. She hummed, and then scooted closer to him. "You won't report my insolence to the clerk right?" She asked unsure. Rex shook his head firm, he wasn't trying to get anyone in trouble for talking and not, well you know...

The Togruta shifted until she was next to him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"You're different you know, I've never met anyone like you Rex Fett."  
  
"I could say the same thing about you Ahsoka, you're easily the most magnificent woman I've ever seen." He could feel her grinning on his bare shoulder. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, talking about miscellaneous things. Some topics, Ahsoka didn't know because of how sheltered she was, but others she knew very well. Every growing minute he spent with her, Rex found himself enjoying her company more and more. The way she spoke, like the Galaxy hadn't taken everything away from her, it was incredible to listen to.

Finally, his time was up and he had to leave.

Ahsoka fidgeted with her fingers. "Will you be back?" She asked nervously.

Rex smiled. "Only if you'll have me." He replied taking one of her hands and placing a kiss on the top. Ahsoka blushed, and stroked his cheek, before blowing him a kiss and walking back behind the red curtain.

 

Bewildered, Rex payed his dues, and left the Brothel. His feet automatically took him home, he preferred to walk to contemplate his situation. There seemed no harm in this, if anything only good could come of it.

One thing was for sure, he  _would_ definitely be seeing Lady Tano again.

Whether it be in his dreams, or back at the brothel.

He was so screwed...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some heavy stuff on abuse so skip if that triggers you.

Even doing the simplest things such as filling out construction paperwork, Rex couldn't stop thinking of Ahsoka.

All he wanted to do was return to the brothel and see her again, he had only known her for a hour and yet he knew there was so much more to her than just a pretty face.

Even after two days the image of her Sienna skin against the blue sashes was burned in Rex's mind forever. 

He finished up signing the contracts and set them in the pile that would be picked up by his assistant. Rex's comm started beeping, Cody was calling. "Rex here." "Hey, wondering if you wanted to come to the bolo ball game tonight? Kix, Jesse, Fives, and Echo will be there." Cody said. Rex pondered for a minute, it did sound like a pretty fun night with the boys, but he had something more important to do. 

"Sorry Codes, I have some  _work stuff_ to do tonight." He replied hoping to sound convincing enough. Cody and Rex had grown up incredibly close, which made it hard to lie to each other. "If you'd rather spend your nights slaving away behind holopads, be my guest brother. Stop by later if you get the chance though." Cody was falling right for it, thank goodness. "Will do." Rex ended the call and shoved the commlink into his pocket. He stood in front of the mirror for a minute fixing his black jacket. Padme would have said that he looked fine, but for some reason his palms got sweaty at the thought of seeing Ahsoka again. Shaking his head, and taking and deep breath, he left his house and plugged in the navigation to Raz's brothel in his speeder. 

Upon arriving at the brothel again, something seemed off about the place. Rex ignored the feeling, and walked in anyways. There was an eerie silence among the men waiting, but the music playing in the waiting hall seemed louder than usual. There was that sweaty feeling again, he approached the clerk, a different one from last time, and asked where the bathroom was. A good splash of water on the face would do him some good. 

Rex must've made a wrong turn at the powder rooms, because he was definitely lost. He saw a sign that read "The men's room" and figured he had finally reached the restroom. He opened the door, but he. walked into a room full of curtains. Confused, he pushed a vermillion one out of the way and heard a muffled scream. Concerned, he slowly pushed another curtain out of the way peering behind a dark blue one.

What he saw made all the bile in his throat rise; His fisted clenched hard at his sides instantly turning his knuckles white. It took every bit of strength in him not to immediately react. 

She was being  _raped._

It was Ahsoka, on her back, orange legs spread, as a large man thrust into her hard and fast. There were tears streaming down her face and a grey cloth was shoved in her mouth to muffle her screams. She was in obvious agony, and it was Clearly against her will. After a particularly hard thrust her screams turned into pleas of "stop" which made him interfere within seconds.

Without thinking Rex ran up to the man and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. The gruff looking man slipped out of Ahsoka and fell to the ground with a thud. Rex wiped his hand on his jacket, hoping to take off the blood. Slowly, he turned around to face Ahsoka, and he immediately wished that the man was still awake so Rex could punch him even harder. No- that wasn't helping anyone right now, especially Ahsoka, who  _desperately_ needed his help. 

She was visibly shaking, with her eyes closed, chest rising and falling heavily. There was blood smeared across the inside of her thighs, and she looked like she was starting to have trouble breathing. Rex was instantly at her side shushing her softly, trying to calm her before she went into a full-blown panic attack.

"It's ok, I'm here now." He whispered removing the towel from her mouth. It snagged on her canines momentarily, and Rex carefully unhooked it. Her breathing evened out, and she looked to him with glassy eyes. 

"Rex." She rasped out in a cracked voice. "I know, you're gonna be ok-" He replied stroking her cheek gently. "-can you sit up for me?" Rex asked slipping an arm under he back to help her sit. She winced once she was finally up and then seemed to get a little light headed. He quickly grabbed a blanket from one of the couches nearby and wrapped it around her. Ahsoka immediately relaxed a bit when covered. "Ahsoka" He said lifting her head to meet his eyes. "What happened." Rex questions firmly, he wanted an answer so he could help her. She shook her head, letting more tears fall from her eyes. "Just please, get me out of here." She pleaded, almost begging him. Rex didn't hesitate, "Of course."   
  


First, he needed to make sure she was able to um,  _walk_. Second, Rex needed to find her some clothes for the rest of her body. And third, he needed a plan to sneak a frantic  _prostitute_ out of a  _strip club_. 

He opened the nearest closet and found a sheer white skirt, it wasn't much but it would do fine until he could get her something that  _didn't_ emphasize her womanly figure. "Here, its not great but it will have to work for now." She nodded and slipped the skirt on while still sitting. And now time to go back to phases one, although they had technically already "done it" and he was currently seeing her very vulnerable, the question might be uncomfortable for her. "Um, can you, can you  _walk_?" Rex asked quietly. Ahsoka looked as if she was considering it for a minute but then gave a nod. She slowly stood up, almost standing fully, before her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. Thankfully, Rex caught her before she hit the ground and let his arms come fully around her to cradle her. He pressed a soft kiss to her Montral, letting her breathing even out once more. 

"I'm sorry.." She whispered leaning into him more. "Ahsoka, listen to me, you have  _nothing_ to apologize for. Nothing. It's fine I'll carry you back to my place." The tension in her shoulders melted away at the mention of his place. He needed to get her out of here  _now._ Carefully, he slipped his arms under her knees and around her back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glint of light coming from behind a chartreuse curtain. He walked over to it and pulled the curtain off the rack exposing a window big enough to fit them both. 

Rex tucked Ahsoka closer to his chest and shielded her face as he kicked the window shattering the glass. Moonlight streamed in and a cold breeze gave the Togruta in his arms the chills. Reluctantly he stepped over the frame and was internally grateful that the brothel was only one story. They snuck around a couple of other speeders before they finally reached Rex's. With his elbow he opened up the passenger door and set her down, being mindful of her legs. Ahsoka let out a breath that must've been caught in her throat. Her mouth opened up like she was about to say something, but Rex gave her a weak smile. "Let's get you home.". He quietly shut her door and moved to the other side to get in the driver's seat. 

 

The ride home was mostly very quiet, whether it was because what had just happened was very serious and needed to be discussed, or Ahsoka was extremely tired, Rex didn't know. If he was being honest though he was grateful for the silence. He didn't know how to approach the topic without losing his cool about how much he wanted to strangle that man, without possibly scaring Ahsoka in the process. They reached the gates to the front of his home, and he typed in the code to unlock them. She seemed curious about how fancy his home was appearing to be, which relieved Rex. At least she was still functioning enough to take in her surroundings. 

He drove up the driveway, and pulled into his garage. Ahsoka looked like if she wasn't dealing with, whatever had happened, she would have smiled at the elegance and beauty of his home. It was a Nabooian countryside mansion that Padme had built so it looked like hers, which was further down the street. At first he had tried to decline the house but Padme and Anakin, her husband, had insisted that his new role as Representative allow him a beautiful home such as this. He got out of the car first and made his way to her side. She looked calmer, which was good he guessed but still shaken. That made his blood boil.  _Just keep it in check a little longer._ Rex though as he picked her up once more carrying her into the house. 

He took the staircase that was closest to his bedroom just in case any of his servants or assistants was walking about doing chores around downstairs. She was almost limp in his arms barely awake. As much as he wanted to let her sleep this entire fiasco off, Rex knew he couldn't. They needed to talk, and he needed to make sure she was ok.

"Hey, wake up 'Soka." He said setting her down on his bed. He hadn't even realized he had used a nickname until it came out.

She stirred a bit but then sat up, cringing at the pain radiating from between her thighs. She swallowed and then let the blanket fall from her shoulders, adjusting the white silk top.

"Ice. Do you have ice?" Ahsoka asked looking down at the purple bruising painting her hips. He clenched and unclenched his hands but nodded and went downstairs to fetch her an icepack.

Rex grabbed two just in case, but also grabbed some towels, disinfectant, and some medication for the pain.

She took both of the icepacks when he handed them to her, and held them to her hips to soothe the soreness already blossoming. Rex wet the towel from his bathroom sink a sat down on the bed next to her. "I um, you were well, bleeding. I thought you might want to get cleaned up before you go to sleep. He said, almost quietly. "Thank you. But I, I only have two hands so.." She continued on, that same pleading look in her eyes.   
  


Carefully, he spread her legs, only looking at the blood staining her thighs. Rex wanted to give her as much control back as possible. With a very gentle hand, he wiped off the blood, freezing every time she winced or cringed. After he was done he threw the towel in the laundry bin, and handed her the pain meds. "Here, these should help with the pain." He said. Ahsoka took them gratefully, and laid down after setting the empty water cup on the nightstand.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his sleep shirts. It was soft and warm, so hopefully it would be comfortable for her. By the time he got back to the bed she was already half asleep. Trying not to wake her, he slipped the shirt over Montrals, being mindful of her lekku. He also untied the skirt and pulled on a pair of Padme's sleep shorts that she would wear when she spent the night. 

Ahsoka almost looked peaceful sleeping in his bed with the blanket pulled up over her, in the most clothes he's seen on her. Rex pressed a light kiss to her forehead and went to change into his sleepwear. He made his way to the door and flipped off the light ready to leave, when a soft voice asked him to stay. "Rex, c'mere." She mumbled shifting in the bed so she was on one side. Hesitantly, he walked back over to the bed and slid in next to her. 

She was radiating a cooler temperature, which he thought was a good sign. For now she was ok, Ahsoka was safe with proper medical attention and away from that horrible place. But tomorrow would bring a whole other story. 

They needed to talk about what was happening to her at that brothel, because Rex swore on his life it would  _never_ happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer for me! Hoping to be able to work on this ALOT more! (also the speeders that I'm referring to are the ones that resemble cars lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches POV a bit

Everything was sore. From the hollow ache in her abs to the sharp pain when she shifted her legs. Her head had a distant throb as she tried to remember why she was in a strange bed in a strange room in someones shirt. For a minute Ahsoka panicked, because of where she was. But then instant relief flooded her as she realized that she was anywhere but  _there_.

She sat up in bed slowly rubbing her lekku to ease the pain. Ahsoka looked to the nightstand beside her and reached for the cup of water, there was a framed piece of filmsi of what looked like Senator Amidala and a handsome young man with cropped blonde hair and golden eyes. 

_Rex_.

A distant though whispered in her mind. 

**_Rex._ **

Her mind screamed it this time. 

Ahsoka shot out of bed, instantly regretting it as she almost fell over from how weak her knees were. She fixed the bed a bit and adjusted the oversized tee she was wearing. Ahsoka didn't even need to pull up her shirt, the bruises that were probably already on her hips were mentally burned into mind from the first time it happened. 

She quietly left the bedroom heading down to the hallway in hopes of finding a staircase. The photos that lined some of walls gave Ahsoka a warm feeling of safety deep in her gut. They were pictures of family trips, holidays spent at a lake house, and other momentous events like weddings a birthdays. When she reached the staircase, she had a sudden urge to turn right back around and crawl back into the bed, and sleep until she disappeared from thin air. Despite the fact that the last thing she wanted to do was confront Rex, she slowly made her way down the grand steps.  _Please don't be much further._ She though biting her lip from the pain blooming between her thighs once again. The marbled tile was cool on her toes as Ahsoka slipped through the large foyer with gold finishes. There was a rumbling sound coming from a room close by, she peeked around a corner, and saw a magnificent kitchen with grey tones and white marble. What stood out against all the modern colors though, was honey tanned skin in a pair of black sweatpants. 

Her breath caught in her throat, whether it was from how attractive Rex actually looked in sunlight, or she once again wasn't sure how to thank him. Ahsoka swallowed, adjusted her shirt, and walked through the arch into the kitchen to see Rex up close making a pot of caf. "Um, good morning?" She said barely above a whisper. Rex turned around, a cup of caf in his hand. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it, after a few seconds her opened it again, this time letting words come out. "Can I make you something for breakfast?" He asked a small smile gracing his lips. She let out a breath of relief, glad the first thing he asked wasn't how she was feeling. She made her way to a stool seated at the island countertop. "Yeah, that would be great." 

Rex nodded and got some ingredients out of the fridge. He started slicing some uj fruit and naboo pears. "How did you sleep?" He asked, not looking up from his task. "Good, your bed is really comfy."Ahsoka said fiddling with her fingers. Rex finished plating the fruit and drizzled some noonian honey onto it handing the plate to her. "It's not much, but it's good and I can run into town today and pick up some groceries." His smiled was genuine as he poured her a cup of caf as well. 

"Thank you, for everything." She said looking right at him. He bit the inside of his cheek before he replied, "I uh, Ahsoka what _happened_?" She pushed the plate a little bit to the side.

"I'm not a free woman Rex." Ahsoka stated, plainly.

He stuttered a bit. "I know, but, but  _that?_ Please tell me that was the first time it had happened." Those golden orbs were begging for her to say yes, but she knew she had to tell him the truth.

"The first time it happened, I was about sixteen. My first year at the brothel. Mr. Roz said that it was  _payment_ for feeding us and putting a roof over our head when  so many people in th galaxy didn't have one. He convinced us all that it was normal, and expected of us to pay our dues, to  _subject_ to him. Some girls refused when he would tell them to come into the drape room. Those girls were often taken the hardest. I learned quick that it was in my best interest to just keep my mouth shut and take it. It was a regular thing since then, but this time, this time I couldn't. After meeting you Rex I thought  _maybe_ I deserved to be something more than just a hole for some guy to stick it. I... refused. But then, we both know how that ended."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Rex spoke. "I was worried he was going to hurt you.  _Really_ hurt you. I had to get you out of there. I don't regret it, you should know." He said sliding his hand across the counter to hold hers. "But Ahsoka, I can't let you go back there. I know I haven't known you long but I care about you too much to be treated like that." His face showed concern, and Ahsoka cracked a bit. She jumped off the stool and into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. "Please,  _please_ don't make me go back there. Ever." She sobbed onto his bare chest, as he held her just as tightly. 

"I promise I'll keep you safe, I promise." He whispered to her, placing a kiss on her montral. 

She cried for a few minutes before she just stood there in his arms, letting him hold her. It felt so natural, so right to be like that. 

"I really think you should eat something...." Rex said guiding her back to her stool. Ahsoka nodded and began eating the fruit and drinking the caf. "I'll run upstairs and see if I can find you something of Padme's to wear." She nodded once more and went back to finishing her breakfast. It tasted fresh and real, unlike the stale cheap bread and fruit the brothel provided. Even the caf tasted like liquid bronze all smooth and velvety down her throat. She brought her dishes to the sink when she was done and walked over the the sitting room accessible to the kitchen due to the open floor plan. There was a beautiful wood bookshelf lined with all sorts of old fashioned books made wth filmsi and bindings. She ran her finger across each one reading the title, "How to find your inner self", "Building a better galaxy", and "three ways to have a long lasting relationship" were a few that caught her eye. Who knew Rex would have relationship and self-help books? She chuckled a bit despite herself. 

Ahsoka turned a corner, and was confronted with another staircase. This one was black and spiraling, but tucked away. Slowly, she walked up it hoping it led to his bedroom. 

After turning three corners, and walking through a sitting room, she finally found his bedroom. The sunlight streamed through the windows giving it a yellow glow. She could tell Rex was rummaging through his closet to find something. Ahsoka appreciated the effort, really she did, but she doubted that Padme would have anything that she could wear. Within a couple minutes Rex appeared from the closet with a triumphant look on his face. "I know it's a little fancy but it the best I could do." He said hand her a bundle of light pink silk fabric. "And I figured you could wear the sandals you had on last night."

"Thanks, it's perfect." Ahsoka replied, not knowing exactly what it was she was putting on. "I'll quick grab my clothes and go change in the guest room." Rex finished, grabbing some things from the walk-in closet, and leaving the room. 

Ahsoka pulled the shirt over her head, being careful of her still sensitive lekku, and the shimmied the soft shorts over her hips and down to the floor. Standing there in her undergarments (which consisted of a lacy white bra and a lacy white thong) she held up the pile of clothing, which turned out to be a beautiful off the shoulder dress with long sleeves and lace accents. It was obviously the outfit of a highly respected senator. Reluctantly, she slipped the cloud like fabric over her head and put her arms through the sleeves. It hugged her form tightly around the torso and flowed more outwards the further it went down. Ahsoka must've been taller than Senator Amidala because the dress only went down to about mid calf. She walked over to the floor length mirror with gold framing against the wall, and for a second admired the way the light pink contrasted her burnt orange skin. The scrappy white sandals she had been wearing last night went well with the dress, and she lace them up her ankles tying the bow right before the dress ends. 

Standing in the mirror once more she felt, pretty? It was a strange feeling, one that she had never really felt. Usually it was "Does this make me look seductive enough?" or what showed the most cleavage. Ahsoka didn't remember the last time she felt pretty. 

Taking a deep breath and clenching and unclenching her first a few times, she walked to the door and slowly opened it. Her best bet was to go downstairs and wait for Rex to meet her down there, and it only took her a few minutes to find the stairs. 

Rex  _was_ waiting for her when she reached the foyer. "It fits perfect, actually." She said smiling a bit. He looked up from a holopad he was holding and did a double take. "You look really nice, um, it does fit good." Rex coughed a bit and gave her a weak smile. Ahsoka blushed and smiled back. When she stood next to him finally, she delicately took his hand, and held it in her own. His eyes shot down like her touch held electric power. "Are, are you ok with this?" Rex asked hesitantly. 

Biting her lower lip, she guided him to the large living room and sat him down on the couch. 

"Rex."

"Yes?" He asked looking nervous.

"I really can't thank you enough for what you did for me. Getting me out of there. And I know it's far from over, but as much as I'm not, I just want to pretend I'm normal. If that means that I can hold hands with someone I....I like, then I  _want_ to. But please, don't just see me as that scared girl in a room filled with drapes. Because if the one person in this entire galaxy who sees something more in me than a pretty face, I  _can't, won't_ ruin that.  _Please_ Rex." By this time she had tears in her eyes. This was what she was  _really_ feeling, about Rex and about what he though about her. Ahsoka had learned at a young age to not care what people though about her. Something was different about Rex, from the first night she met him she  _knew_ there was something different about him. Like every time he looked at her she wanted to be more than just some useless good for nothing slut. 

Their eyes stayed locked, blue meeting gold before he reached up and tenderly laid a hand on her cheek so soft she though she might cry. 

"Ahsoka, you are  _so_ much more than what those pieces of Banta shit think of you. You're beautiful, you're smart, funny. And I just, I just want to protect you. Because I know you're going through a lot right now, but I um, I think I like you too." He blurted the last part, giving her that sloppy smile that warmed her heart. 

Slowly, Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed him. Light and lovely at first, before he kissed her back nibbling on her lower lip tasting her just as much as she was tasting him. After a few moments they both pulled away to breath, leaning foreheads against one and other. 

"I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to come with me to the shops, but id you'd rather we order in and watch a holomovie, we can do that too." Rex said smiling against her lips. "Yeah that sounds nice..." She replied picturing herself tucked against Rex's side watching some thrilling holodrama. "I'd like that."

"Good. I'll go get the menus." He placed one more sweet kiss to her lips before he got up and headed to the kitchen.

She nestled into the couch a bit finally at ease, she was safe, and with someone who she  _might_ like a little more than she was letting on....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending of this chapter has been rewritten 12-21-19 ;)

The thunder had begun at the beginning of the holomovie, and now half way into it, rain could be heard loudly pouring outside. 

Ahsoka didn't mind though. The food had gotten here just before the storm, and in all honesty, the rain added to the mood. 

There were empty takeout containers scattered across the coffee table, Rex had insisted they get one of everything since she had never really had decent food like that before. It was sweet, and the food proved to be delicious. Now, the movie played and Ahsoka laid tucked into Rex's side with his arm over her shoulder. At the beginning it took a few minutes for them to find a way to sit that didn't involve her montrals literally stabbing him in the eye. 

It had taken a good chunk of time to decide on what film to watch, but some sappy romantic movie seemed to be the easiest choice. And it was proving to be slightly funny and entertaining. Not like Ahsoka could really have an opinion on things like this, she had only seen a few holomoives in her lifetime. 

Rex began rubbing circles into her arm, and she purred softly. She could practically  _hear_ his smirk even with her head lying on his chest. 

"Like that kitten?" He asked rhetorically. She huffed of amusement and looked up at him. "Don't get cocky." Rex winked at her.

It was reassuring at how easily they had been able to slip into playful banter and nicknames. Rex smiled at her and placed a soft kiss to her montral. 

Soon enough the movie finished. And they both headed up to bed. Some things were unspoken, Rex and Ahsoka changed into sleep clothes and snuggled into bed. Rex said he preferred the right side, so after an agonizing eye roll, she rolled over to the left side. Rex jumped on the bed after and peppered her face and lekku with kisses while she giggled. 

"C'mon I'm exhausted." She huffed pushing him off of her as he grinned. 

Rex pulled her close by the waist and positioned his head between the curve of her montrals. It was easy to fall asleep in the comfort of his arms, and Ahsoka was quick to succumb.

 

The following few days were peaceful. They set boundaries and talked about nearly  _everything._ In a spare moment Rex was able to take Ahsoka on a tour around the massive property his residence was built on. The luscious gardens filled with Plom Blooms and thriving Nabooian Pear trees, and there was a frivolous swimming pool with a small fountain in the center. An occasional Loth-cat appeared from behind the well kept brush, and a sweet chirping could be heard from nuna's in the distance. She was nothing short of amazed at the beauty of his courtyard, and the beauty of Naboo. Something she was never able to truly experience.

Although, Ahsoka still hadn't really left Rex's ginormous mansion. She had spent some of her afternoons in the garden, and they went swimming once or twice in his pool, but other than that the "real world" kind of made her nervous. 

She also was worried that if she left someone would recognize her and alert the brothel. 

 _That_ was a sickening thought. 

It was a work in progress, Rex was working on filing paperwork to technically "buy her" and then once he owned her he would renounce his purchase and she would be a legal citizen of the Republic.

The whole thing was very confusing to her, so when he talked about it she mostly just nodded. It was a strange thing, she thought, being a real person. She would have complete control over her own life. Of course, Ahsoka would stay on Naboo. There wasn't anywhere else in the Galaxy that she knew, and to be honest, she felt that there was a strong connection between her and Rex. They understood each other even without having to talk, they made each other laugh, and she felt _safe_ around him. Something she very much appreciated.

At first, Raz's had tried to file a lawsuit regarding the fact that Rex had essentially stolen her from their property, but he threatened to ruin their establishment if they proceeded with it. 

That shut them up  _very_ quickly.

It was also important to him that the case was kept under steady wraps, and Ahsoka's name was never mentioned. Rex told her that it was because when and if they decided to go public with their relationship, it was important that her name wasn’t known because of her past. 

She tried not to disturb him when he would practically lock himself in his study, reviewing papers or attending holocalls with lawyers. He made sure she was comfortable before he would attend important meetings regarding her case, or even work in general. 

Something Ahsoka had grown to appreciate was the evening holoprograms with Tika Roe. Tika would share some of her favorite recipes and other household tips. Things Ahsoka had never really known about running a home, she practiced recipes and would try to cook for Rex. 

_Which she was actually pretty decent at._

The lady on the screen would sit down in her perfect looking living room and proceed with something called "Real, Girl, Talk" or "RGT" as it was more commonly referred to as. The topic of children, marriage, and other things would be discussed, to Ahsoka's fascination. 

When her shows weren't on, Rex kept the Republic daily news on, watching for anything he had missed at briefings or gatherings with other politicians. Although Ahsoka was definitely no political figure, she could tell the war was getting no better than it had been. That coupled with her own court case that Rex was dealing with, she felt guilt over the fact that she was doing nothing but causing stress in his life. 

 

She took pity on him one night when he returned from a business dinner with fellow comrades. 

Rex's footsteps could be heard leading up the staircase to the second floor, where Ahsoka was waiting in the bedroom. Clothed in black lingerie, which she was able to craft from undergarments of Padme's and a sewing kit she learned how to use from Tika's show. 

Adjusting the bra strap before he opened the bedroom door, Ahsoka took a deep breath. The last time she'd had sex, was,  _well_ , when she was paying her dues for living at the brothel. 

Subconsciously he nails dug into her palms at the foggy memory. 

_But this wasn't dangerous._

_This was Rex. And Rex wouldn't hurt her._

That's what she kept telling herself. And not to persuade herself into something she wasn't interested in, because she  _did_ want to make love to Rex, like they had when he first visited the brothel. Not to mention, she would be due for another heat cycle soon and Rex would need to  _assist_ her in getting through it. 

The sharp tapping of his boots stopped in front of the door as he slowly opened the handle, probably guessing she was already asleep. Instead, he was greeted with her sitting in the middle of their bed; in the lingerie with candles lit around the room. 

Ahsoka cocked her montrals to a sultry position before speaking. 

"Hey, how was work?"

Rex gulped visibly, hands twitching nervously at his sides, but the deep lust beginning to swirl in his eyes told a different story. 

"Um, well, it was good. Productive." He responded, raising a brow and closing the door. Ahsoka hummed contently, exhaling a soft breath. Rex slid off his boots and set them by the closet door, then taking a few steps forward towards the bed. 

"We don't  _have_ to do this y'know. If  _this_ is what I'm thinking it is. I don't expect it of you." Came sweet words. His confused look became slightly apprehensive as he stopped right at the edge, inches from Ahsoka. 

She smiled sweetly before shaking her head. "I'm ready Rex. I love you and I want to show you that."

Rex bit his lip. Ahsoka could sense the conflict going on in his mind, it was obvious he was morally questioning himself. She rose on her knees so they were face to face. 

"I  _want_ to do this" She was centimeter from his lips now, "And besides, I need to see if you're any good..." 

Rex mock-scoffed before wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey! Are you questioning my skills?" He whispered leaning in to kiss her. His lips were soft and gentle as he rhythmically moved his against her own. Lightly, his tongue asked for entrance by softly biting her bottom lip. She granted him what he desired, he deepened the kiss immensely before pulling away, leaving her breathless and ever so slightly flushed. She could tell the stripes on her lekku were darkening by the second, the tips curling inwards and outwards. Her lips we swollen and pink from the attention Rex had given them. For a minute she was confused why he had pulled away, but the corners of her mouth immediately quirked up when he began undoing the clasps on his garb. He shucked his shirt, and discarded his belt and pants within seconds, leaving nothing but his boxers on. 

For a minute Ahsoka let herself ogle his toned and well sculpted figure. The tanned skin paired with his muscular yet lean build, was enough to make any girl swoon. But it was more than his body that got Ahsoka interested, she knew that those arms would protect her, those hand would caress her, and his heart was more beautiful than his outside.

But the cropped blonde hair and melted gold eyes _did_ add to the effect. 

He slowly got onto the bed leaning in to kiss he again, this time more passionate, wrapping an arm around her upper back. Her own arms went around his neck as he guided her to the pillows, slowly setting her down.

She let herself rest against the soft silk of the cushions while Rex's hands made quick work of her bra gently throwing it to the floor. He paused slightly, wanting her consent before proceeding, she pulled herself to his chest letting her soft breasts rub against his torso. Rex let out a low groan before grasping one with his calloused hands. A musical moan escaped her lips as she received stimulation she hadn't had in so long. 

There was an obvious erection rubbing through thin fabric against Ahsoka's thigh, and surprisingly, she wasn't nervous. It was different with Rex, she trusted him fully and completely. Her delicate hands ran up and down his muscled arms as her partner kneeded her breasts, kissing her deeply. Slowly he fiddled with the band of her thong before softly asking if he could remove it.

She bit her lip before responding, but nodded and took a deep breath. 

Gently he slipped the fabric over her hips and let it fall to the floor, and then removed his own underwear. Subconsciously, Ahsoka let out an approving hum at seeing his erect member spring free of its confines.  

Rex grinned and kissing her again, tugging at her bottom lip. "Are you sure?" Came his raspy voice. Ahsoka swallowed. " _Yes."_ She nipped at his earlobe, " _Please"_  she begged. 

Gently, Rex spread her legs running his fingers up her thighs. He lined himself up with her soaked opening, and slowly pressed forward. Ahsoka's eyes fell closed at the sensation of him stretching her open, he was thick and girthy and made her grooved Togrutan canal practically dance with joy. 

She let out a squeak as he pushed forward in one movement, but stopped when her nails dug into his back. Ahsoka sensed his confusion and reassured him everything was fine. 

"I'm...I'm ok. You're just- you just know how to make a girl feel good, that's all." She said watching him roll him eyes. 

"And you questioned my skills." He responded shaking his head kindly. 

Soon, they were moving to a slow rhythm and Ahsoka practically couldn't close her mouth. Letting out trills and purrs, and whimpers when he reached down to the nub of sensitivity nestled between her legs. His back was growing slick with the sweat of his efforts, and she  _almost_ felt bad about the crescent shaped cuts he would have decorating his back from her fingers digging in so hard. Her own collarbone and shoulders were covered in purple marks and bruises for Rex's loving attention. 

" _Rex...."_ She moaned as her high grew closer. He switched from her core to her lekku, twiddling the sensitive end between his forefinger and thumb. The intense action made her trill so loudly, Rex let out an amused huff. 

Unexpectedly, her climax rolled over her so strongly, her whole body arched off the bed. Rex groaned loudly into her montral as he spent himself inside of her, due to the death grip her walls had on him. 

" _Kriff_ , you're so kriffing  _tight_." He hissed burying his head into the crook where her headtail met her neck. 

After a moment of recovery for the both of them, Ahsoka gently stroked the short bristles covering his head. 

"I love you" Rex whispered kissing her forehead. 

She couldn't help the smiled that spread over her face as she gazed into the sweet eyes of her lover. 

 

Eventually they showered and got ready for bed. Things seemed a little different, but in a good way. A hurdle had been jumped, and now sex could become a regular thing for them. Ahsoka trusted Rex, and now they could proceed with their lives together. 

He switched on the bedside lamp and began scrolling through a holobook he'd been reading, she nestled into his side, resting her head on his chest, softly purring like a Loth-Cat. Rex smiled, "Still my little kitten."

He kissed the curve of her montrals, and soon Ahsoka fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a ridiculous amount of contemplating, I decided to rewrite the entire 2d part of the chapter. It just really wasn't sitting well with me how abrupt it went over, so here is the new and improved! Kudos and comments are much appreciated as always <3


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was barely peaking through the curtains when Ahsoka awoke. She noticed that Rex was still asleep, which was rather unusual since work never really stopped for him, and he was usually gone before she was up. 

Stretching, Ahsoka got out of bed and quickly dressed in sleep clothes from her drawer in the closet. The floors of the hallway were cool on her bare feet, and she took notice that only a few maids were tending to the upstairs at the moment. It was also a strange feeling, she inquired, that she felt no pain after last night's activities. Almost every time she had copulated with someone at the brothel, she felt the effects of it the next morning. Instead, she felt giddy and content. 

The sunshine pouring through the large windows by the front door had begun warming the grand staircase, and Ahsoka could see Zora, a Rhodian housemaid, starting a pot of caf while finishing the dishes in the sink. Ahsoka had taken a liking to Zora. She was kind and soft-spoken, and around Ahsoka's age. One afternoon when Ahsoka was alone in the house besides the servants, they had begun chatting, Zora telling her about how she was trying to save up enough money to buy a house in Theed with her fiancé so they could start a family. Ahsoka though it was sweet. 

Zora looked up from her task when she saw Ahsoka sit down at the counter. "Madam Ahsoka! Good morning, a little early though?"

The Togruta smiled warmly at her friend. "Morning Zora, I guess I rose with the sun today." The other woman smiled and set a plate onto a towel to dry. "Can I get you anything this morning?" She asked clicking a few buttons on the caf machine. 

Ahsoka contemplated for a moment, "A cup of caf will be fine." Zora nodded and continued her chores. Ahsoka left the stool she was sitting on and made for the fridge, she grabbed a fresh pear and began slicing it on a clean plate. 

Although Rex had told her that the maids were there to assist her if need be, Ahsoka was still trying to find a balance of accepting their help, and doing things herself. 

She sat back down in her seat and ate a few pear slices nonchalantly. Zora set a cup of steaming caf in front of her, the brown liquid swirling from motion. "One spoon sugar, one spoon cream. Just like you enjoy it." Zora said winking. "I have to finish some other things with the laundry before I leave for today, Madam. Please excuse me." Ahsoka nodded and began drinking the caf, savoring the sweet fluid.

After breakfast, she realized that Rex was still upstairs, so she quick made another cup of caf ( _black_ , like he preferred it) and went upstairs to wake him. He was still fast asleep when Ahsoka reached the bedroom once more, but she thought it best to wake him in case he had work. 

Quietly she set the mug down and gingerly sat down onto the bed by Rex. She ran her hand over his head, noting he was warmer than usual, but paid it no mind as she herself ran cooler than a human. 

"Rex" She whispered gently shaking him. He stirred, but still remained asleep. "Rex, wake up" She tried again. This time, his eyes slowly fluttered open and he let out a groan. 

"What time is it?" He asked groggily. Ahsoka checked the chrono on the nightstand. "Nine'oclock standard. What time should you have been at work?" 

Rex shot up in bed obviously concerned with the time, but instantly appeared to have regretted it because a hand went to clutch his head. "Agh"

Ahsoka's brows' furrowed as she grew slightly concerned. She laid a hand over his forehead and then his cheek checking his temperature. "You feel a little warm, do you have a thermometer somewhere?" Rex nodded, "Bottom drawer in the bathroom." She got up and quickly checked the drawer digging for the tool, before retrieving it and going back to her spot on the bed. She pressed the on-button and held it to his forehead. The piece of machinery rhythmically beeped for a few seconds before a decided number appeared on the screen. Ahsoka tilted her head slightly.

"I'm no doctor, and I'm not an expert when it comes to humanoid health,  _but_ I'm pretty sure you have a fever Rex." 

Rex huffed and flopped back down onto the pillows, exhausted. "That's just kriffing fantastic." Ahsoka smiled. "C'mon, it won't be that bad, I'll go grab you some meds and something light to eat. Try to rest." She said placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

The togruta ventured downstairs once more and realized the house was empty aside from herself and Rex. She searched through a few cabinets before finding a cubby with different kinds of medicine and other medical supplies. She grabbed a few that looked like they were help, and then warmed up a bowl of nuna bone broth before heading back upstairs. 

"Knock knock." Ahsoka said, leaning against the doorway. Rex groaned, now cocooned by a mass of pillows and blankets. She gently set the tray of assortments down onto the bedside table and unscrewed the cap to the meds. He graciously took the pills and washed it down with a glass of water, and then slowly began eating the soup. 

"Thank you." Rex croaked, giving her a weak smile. In turn, she ran he fingers soothingly over his scalp, through the short, blonde hairs. 

The morning quickly turned into afternoon, and after breakfast Rex spent most of it napping. Occasionally Ahsoka would join him, and she found it rather adorable that he would snore occasionally. She passed most of the time reading about the current news on her holopad, becoming very interested in politics that her lover was so invested in. 

As evening approached, Rex had requested that Ahsoka bring him some of his work things so he could at least get a few contracts completed. Begrudgingly she did, and handed him the easiest assignments. 

"Thanks  _cyare_." He said taking the holopad and stack of papers from her. She rolled her eyes, but curled up next to him breathing softly. "Thank you for taking such good care of me." He whispered stroking her lekku. Ahsoka purred contently, "I'm proud I didn't kill you yet." Rex huffed, amused. 

 

He worked for a while, and even took a few phone calls, persuading Ahsoka that he was feeling better. In all honesty, he  _was_ feeling loads better due to Ahsoka'a care, but he probably should be sleeping like she was right now. He gently rubbed her shoulder as she laid on his chest fast asleep. Rex enjoyed watching her sleep, it was reassuring to see her so calm and peaceful. 

All of a sudden, a notification popped up on his personal data pad. It was from Cody.

_Hey, long time no see. Drinks tomorrow?_

As simple as the question was, Rex bit the inside of his cheek. He had mentioned to his brother that he was seeing someone, but Cody knew nothing about Ahsoka's situation, that she was a Togruta, that they were living together,  _or that Rex was madly in love with her._

He swallowed.

_Sounds great, I'll bring Ahsoka, you can meet her._

He pressed the send button and waited for a reply. It came sooner than expected. 

_Looking forward to it Rex!_

Relieved, he turned off the electronic and laid down in bed, bringing the Togruta with him. She stirred for a moment before falling back asleep. 

Rex kissed her forehead, and spent the rest of the night pondering how he would approach the topic that it was time Ahsoka met his family,  _and left the house_.

He gulped. This would be rough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this has taken so long to update! I've been really busy with school and other stories that I'm writing. But...I plan to wrap this story up soon and update my other works! Other than that, enjoy!

Ahsoka shut the leather box, nerves overcoming her. It was a medium sized container that held a few rings, earrings, and an emerald necklace. She had tried clipping it on a few times, all proving to be unsuccessful, and finally decided to get dressed first. What was originally decided as a few drinks and introductions had turned into a formal dinner at one of Theed's nicest restaurants. 

Rex's had planned out everything to a tee once Cody decided to switch it up. That included borrowing some of Padme's jewelry. She of course didn't need to be asked twice, and had her handmaidens put together a selection of jewels with a matching dress since she was still off world. Ahsoka still hadn't decided if emerald green was her color yet, but she did like the soft, silky fabric and the way the jewels hung around her neck. 

_Would Cody think she was being flashy?_

Of course not. She tried telling herself. He was Rex's brother, and if Rex was this charming and wonderful, Cody would probably be close. Still, that didn't quell the thoughts covering what he would think of her. Rex was his baby brother technically, and based on her knowledge of the "real world" most people didn't react well to prostitutes,  _even former ones._

The dress fit rather snuggly, in a nice way though. This one pooled a little around the floor and fit her perfectly so it must've been a touch big on Padme. It was rather simple yet quite beautiful, a tight waistline, sweetheart neckline, and a long slit that reached her upper thigh. All made with the same silky green. Unfortunately, it was time for the accessories. Gently she pulled each piece out and laid it on the vanity, she lifted up her Lekku and carefully fastened the gold clip. The heavy necklace laid delicately over her collarbone, and Ahsoka let out a breath of relief. Then came the matching dangling earrings and two rings with gold bands and a singular emerald in the middle.

The shoes were a golden color with a tall heel and a toe cutout with straps that went up and around her ankle. She laughed at the absurdity of it. Sabé had asked if the heel was too high, when in reality, Ahsoka had given blowjobs in higher shoes. 

Standing in the mirror she admired the way she looked. It was nice, she liked being able to dress up and feel fancy. Straightening out the dress, she left her closet and found Rex in kitchen straightening his tie. Not only would Ahsoka be meeting Rex's brother, but this would also be their first public debut. If Ahsoka had learned anything since becoming part of his life, it was that people  _loved_ to gossip. 

"You look very handsome." She said taking the tie from his hands and fixing it properly. He huffed. "Never could do those things myself." His amber eyes moved from her delicate hands to her face and body. "Wow, you look beautiful." 

Ahsoka blushed under the compliment and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Thank you love, should we get going?" Rex nodded and placed a sheer light green shawl in her hands. "In case it gets cold." Rex said winking before giving her his elbow so they could head to the speeder. 

Rex's chauffeur Mal was driving tonight, so they both sat comfortably in the back. Rex insisted on rolling a window down to get some fresh air, apparently he was nervous too. The ride was rather short but Ahsoka never grew tired of watching the beautiful and bustling city of Theed at night. When they arrived there was a large gathering of people with cameras and flashing lights standing outside the restaurant. Rex gave her hand a gentle squeeze before Mal opened his door, a slight breeze entering the speeder. "Enjoy your meal sir."

Ahsoka held on to Rex's bicep as they made their way through the crowd who was standing behind velvet ropes. Rex waved to the reporters nonchalantly while Ahsoka kept to smiling sweetly. Finally they reached the door and a man held it open for them. The pair was then greeted by a young looking Twi'lek hostess who smiled at Rex's arrival. 

"Representative Fett! We are delighted to have you here tonight, your brother is already at your table." They followed her as she weaved through the tables filled with high class Nabooian citizens. A table set for three overlooking one of Theed's many lakes. Cody, Ahsoka assumed, was already sitting down browsing a menu. 

"Cody!" Rex smiled gently clapping his brother on the back. "Rex!" Cody replied standing up as to give a proper greeting. He was wearing similar suit, minus the tie and looked quite similar to Rex. Except his hair was black and there was an intriguing scar roping around his eye. 

"Cody, I'd like to introduce you to Ahsoka. Ahsoka, this is my Cody." His smile was warm and welcoming as his shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Ahsoka, happy to see Rex finally found someone." Ahsoka laughed reflecting a similar smile, before they all sat down. 

She read through the menu, pretending to known what any of the words or dishes meant. Soon enough a server came to the table and asked for their drink order. "I'll have a glass of your cornelian whiskey." Cody said handing over his drink menu, and Rex had ordered for the both of them. A sweet Alderanni wine.  Drinks arrived and they all made pleasant conversation about the current politics and the war before Cody started asking questions. Thankfully, Ahsoka and Rex had talked about a false story that would replace the more  _intimate_  parts of their relationship. 

"Well it was just another night at that popular bar downtown when I was walking out of the bathroom. Rex must've been hyper focused on something else because we bumped right into each other causing quite the scene. Flying alcohol, clashing glass, but lots of laughs. He bought me a drink afterwards to make up for it and we just clicked." Cody was laughing and sipping his drink as they talked about some of their adventures as of lately.

"And just like that we moved in together." Rex said as the food arrived. It all looked too good to eat in Ahsoka's opinion, but she was rather starving so she picked up the fancy silverware and began to cut the meat on her plate. "So, Ahsoka, do you work?" Cody asked. This was something they hadn't covered, so Ahsoka momentarily panicked. "I uh, I used to teach at the nursery complex near the palace. Rex has helped me pursue a career in politics though, something I've long dreamed off." She could see the tension melt off Rex at her ability to think on her feet, she smiled to herself. 

Dessert came next, and Ahsoka decided she had never had anything as delicious. It was comfortable talking to Cody, he was very similar to Rex, yet different in all the right ways. The meal concluded pleasantly, and the owner of the restaurant came out dressed in what Ahsoka assumed was the finest fabrics this side of Coruscant, insisted that they cover the tab. While dishes were being cleared away and drinks were being finished, Ahsoka slipped away to the restroom.

"So" Cody spoke. 

"So?" Rex asked. 

"I like her. A lot. You guys have a good chemistry." His smile showed mirth but his eyes showed sincerity. Rex looked behind and saw Ahsoka making her way back to the table, dress cascading around her while candle light danced across her Sienna skin. "I'm going to marry her one day codes." Rex remarked. Cody grinned, "I would hope so, the way you even kriffin' look at her."

Ahsoka leaned into Rex's side on the way home.  _Home_. It felt strange to think it, she had a home. A real one. But it was true, it was their home. She had a closet (most of the clothes were borrowed from Padme who she had yet to meet), and there were a few pictures of them around the house, she had a few books in a shelve in their room, among other things. 

What was stranger was that although she loved sharing a house with Rex, it was  _him_ who made it home. Wherever he was Ahsoka felt safe; loved. He was her home now. 

They changed into sleep clothes and got straight into bed. Rex pulled her close placing gentle kisses on her cheeks and nose, then resting his head in the curve of her montrals. "I'm glad you and Cody get along." He chided drawing soft circles around her shoulders. Ahsoka laughed softly, "Me too."

Rex had fallen asleep shortly after, but Ahsoka stayed up thinking.  _Was it strange that they had technically lied to Cody?_ She bit her lip, pondering. She decided though, that the story wasn't just for Cody, but for herself. She could finally move on from her horrible past. Maybe she would pursue politics, or visit all the bustling bars and cantinas of Naboo. It was for her to decide now. One thing she wanted a constant in her life though, was Rex.

"I love you Rexster." She whispered in his ear before tucking herself closer to his chest before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this story is fully planned out and will be finished by Sunday! This is a bit of a time jump, just because I didn't want it to drag on too much. 
> 
> Also; I finalized my list of which fics are getting finished soon, and a few new fics I'll be posting soon, so stay tuned!
> 
> (btw in the first chapter it states that Rex and Cody are mandalorian so that is why the wedding is influenced as such)

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde_." Ahsoka said, her Mando'a a little shaky as Rex carefully slid the beskar band over her orange ring finger.

It shined in the Nabooian sunset, the carefully carved words _tome vi cuyir solus, "together we are one_ _",_ practically jumping off the ring in the light. The jewelry felt comfortable on her finger as she took Rex's ring off the stand and gently placed it on his finger as well. 

" _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."_ Rex repeated as he met her gaze. The officiator cleared her throat, "I declare you, man and wife."

A round of applause and cheers erupted from the crowd as the marrige was made official. Rex pulled Ahsoka in for a sweet kiss, not wanting to get too personal in front of the media. The Togruta handed her bouquet to her maid of honor, Aayla, and turned to the audience with Rex. Padme and Anakin sat in the front row holding Luke and Leia, their twins who had just been born a few weeks ago, and Rex and Padme's parents next to them. There were a few holo news networks at the very back with large cameras recording the wedding live for all of Naboo to see. Cody, Rex's best man, stood behind his brother smiling gleefully, and Kix, Fives, Echo, and Jesse, kept next to him also cheering on their  _vod_ in all but blood. 

Aayla gave Ahsoka's hand a gentle squeeze before the newly married woman had to walk back down the aisle. Ahsoka had met Aayla while dress shopping one day, and they had instantly clicked. They bonded over the fact that they shared mutual species based sexual experiences, and became fast friends. Of course her first choice would have been to have Padme stand by her side, but the sudden arrival of the twins had put a sudden change in those plans. 

She couldn't help but get teary eyed as they made their way down the aisle, her crisp; white silk dress trailing delicately behind her. Upon re-entering the palace and the large doors shutting behind them leaving them alone, Rex grabbed Ahsoka by the hips and spun her around in a circle. 

"Mrs. Fett." He said before kissing her deeply. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss as well.  _She was Mrs. Fett now. Legally bound to someone who loved her more than anything. It felt blissful._

She pulled away, still grinning and ran her hands down his suit. "You look dashing Mr. Fett." he laughed. "You look stunning 'Soka." Rex replied, and she couldn't help but blushed. The Togruta grabbed his hand and started walking down the hall towards their room, "C'mon we only have a few hours before the party, and I think my dress would look better on the floor..."

____

 

Another toast was made by Padme as she shared a few sentimental and humorous stories about Rex, and gave her best wishes to the couple. They all clapped and raised a glass. There was dancing and speeches, and a huge feast which Ahsoka filled her plate up to the brim. From across the venue she could see Padme struggling to make a plate while holding a squirming Luke. In a few quick strides the Togruta was at the woman's side. 

"Here let me take him for a bit while you enjoy the party." Ahsoka said reaching for the boy. "Oh don't worry about me, enjoy your wedding! Luke's fine he's just a little fussy right now." Padme replied trying to reposition the boy. Ahsoka shook her head, "I insist Padme, if only for you to finish you dinner." The woman contemplated for a moment before finally giving in and handing the baby to Ahsoka. "Fine but only for a little bit." She said winking. 

Ahsoka held the Luke gently, watching his stubby arms reach for the things around him. She walked back over to Rex who was chatting with Fives. "Found us a party buddy." She said kissing her new husband on the cheek. Rex smiled when he saw Ahsoka holding Luke, she was so good with the twins. "I'll leave you guys to it." Fives said winking, grabbing his drink and walking towards the dance floor. 

Ahsoka handed Luke off to Rex who cradled him gently. "He loves his uncle." She cooed letting the small boys tiny fingers grasp her own. Rex nodded. "I can't wait 'til we have our own." He said under his breath. Secretly, Ahsoka's heart leapt. She couldn't wait until a little toddler was running around the house that looked a little like the both of them. And Rex would make just a wonderful  _buir_. 

The chef brought out a magnificent Nabooian pear cake with blue accents and Alderanni tulips. They cut it while everyone cheered, and even smashed a slice in each other's faces. Rex  _claimed_ it was Mandalorian tradition. Ahsoka had her doubts.

After a while, Padme came back over and demanded that they get out on the dance floor and start enjoying themselves, rather than entertaining her two month old. Begrudgingly, they handed back Luke and took to the center of the venue. 

A few more upbeat songs played and everyone danced and drank, until the first slow song came on. "I'd like to call our bride and groom to take the first waltz please." The announcer said into a microphone. Gathering up her dress so she could snake through the crowd, Ahsoka met Rex in the open space that was being made in the middle for them to dance. His amber eyes were glowing softly, radiating warmth. Aayla and Padme had given her countless dancing lessons, so she wasn't worried about that, but this dance made it all feel  _real_.

He took his hand in hers and gently placed his other hand on her waist. Slowly, they danced across the floor to an old Nabooian waltz tune. Soon enough other couples had joined as well, including Anakin and Padme. Ahsoka laughed as she pondered who they pawned their kids off to so they could dance. 

She leaned her forehead against Rex's, taking in his cologne. "I love you." His reply was quiet, barely above a whisper. "I love you more than you could even imagine,  _cyare_." 

The sudden emotions she felt overwhelmed her. Two years ago she was still trapped in that brothel, paying her dues, miserable and alone. Until her knight in beskar armor theoretically saved her. It was funny, she thought, how  _drastically_ her life had changed in such a short amount of time. She was a free woman now, married, with a family.

She was also the representative's wife as well. There would be duties to perform and things to attend. Her whole life would change even more than it already had. But as long as she had Rex by her side, she would be fine. 

 

_Right?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> vi cuyir solus = Together we are one  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde = We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors (Mandalorian marriage vows)  
> Cyare = Beloved


End file.
